I'll Always Love You
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Marvelous x Ahim; Marvelous gets jealous when he thinks Ahim likes Alata. THIS IS NOT AN M FIC!


**A/N: I've been thinking about this story and pairing for a while and I have decided to do it! So here it is! No flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Super Sentai or any of the seasons!**

* * *

**~I'll Always love you~**

Marvelous always looked after Ahim even though he didn't show it much, but he still cared about her, he always wanted to keep her safe and out of harm's way, but thanks to that "angel" Alata; Marvelous felt that Ahim was falling in love with him, so he was going to take care of that, "Hey, angel!" Marvelous yelled as he walked up to Alata from behind in the Gokai Galleon.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alata replied as he turned around to face Marvelous.

"Get off of my ship now!" Marvelous replied as he pointed at one of the windows.

"No, you don't mean you're going-"

"Yes, I am." Marvelous replied as he picked up Alata and then he threw Alata over his right shoulder.

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Alata screamed as he began to hit Marvelous' back with his fists.

"I can and I will! Anyway, let's see who's going to get Ahim!" Marvelous replied as he headed for the window.

"Wait, you think I like Ahim?" Alata asked with a confused look on his face as he faced Marvelous' back upside-down.

"Of course, I've seen the way you look at my lovely Ahim and just the way you act around her makes me sick!" Marvelous replied as he opened up the window.

"No, you don't understand! I don't like Ahim! And I never did! I barely even see her!" Alata replied as he began to pound on Marvelous' back again.

"So long, loser!" Marvelous yelled as he removed Alata from his shoulder and was going to throw him out the window.

"MARVELOUS! What are you doing?" Ahim asked as she walked into the room with a confused and slightly angry look on her lovely face.

"I'm gonna throw this moron out the window because he loves you, but I love you more!" Marvelous exclaimed as he turned around to face Ahim.

"But I don't love Ahim!" Alata exclaimed as he tried to get Marvelous' right hand to let go of the front his shirt.

"Shut up, loser." Marvelous said as he turned his head to look at Alata who was still trying to get Marvelous' right hand off of the front of his shirt.

"You shut up and learn all of the facts before you talk, loser!" Alata yelled then he slapped Marvelous in the face with his right hand.

"Why you little..." Marvelous said through his teeth as he raised his left arm up to punch Alata right in the face.

"STOP IT!" Ahim screamed then she ran over to Marvelous and grabbed his arm with both of her hands before Marvelous could punch Alata.

"What? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm fighting over you?" Marvelous asked as he looked at Ahim with a confused look on his face.

"No, because I don't want you to hurt Alata who is just visiting us just to be kind!" Ahim replied as she began to become a bit frustrated with Marvelous.

"Sorry I guess, but still this is my love! And that over rules everything anyone else says." Marvelous stated bluntly as he finally let go of Alata.

"Better stay away from Ahim, kid." Marvelous said as he looked at Alata angerily in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I will stay away from her, because I don't want to be hurt again!" Alata replied as he looked at Marvelous then he looked at Ahim then he began to walk out of the room.

"Hey angel!" Marvelous called out after Alata as he turned his head to face Alata's back.

"Yes?" Alata asked as he stopped and turned around to face Marvelous.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I did to you back there." Marvelous replied then he turned around all the way.

Alata just smiled, "You're forgiven! But I should get back to my team, so see ya later!" Alata replied then he turned back around and ran out of the room and exited the Gokai Galleon.

"Now I know why you are protective of me when I'm around other guys." Ahim said as she turned her head to look at Marvelous.

"Except Joe, he's not very good looking." Marvelous replied as he turned his whole body to face Ahim.

"To you he maybe not good lookingm but I don't know, he is kinda cute." Ahim replied as she turned her head so she wouldn't be facing Marvelous anymore.

Marvelous just smiled because he knew she was joking around, so he grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "I love you." Marvelous said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I kinda got that when you were beating up poor Alata." Ahim replied as she also looked Marvelous in the eyes.

Without another word Marvelous leaned his head to the right then he leaned in to kiss her, and Ahim kissed back, after a long moment they broke apart, "That was intense!" Marvelous exclaimed as he let go of her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was rather intense." Ahim replied.

"You were joking about Joe being cute, right?" Marvelous asked as he continued to look down at Ahim.

"You never know." Ahim replied with a shrug then she left the room.

Then Doc rushed in, "Marvelous!" Doc yelled as he ran up to Marvelous.

"What?"

"How do I go about telling Luka that I love her?" Doc asked as he tried to catch his breath by breathing in and out.

"Just talk to her for a while then tell her you love her because I think she might have feelings for you too." Marvelous replied as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**E/N: END! Please review!**


End file.
